The present invention relates to a skid (or sliding) road surface capable of providing a stable, low skid resistance value and a method for constructing the same.
Recently, also in driving schools, there has been an increasing necessity of providing a skid road surface in driving test roads, driving schools and the like. For example, some driving schools have a skid experiencing road to let the students acquire a careful driving technique.
Heretofore, cement concrete type and asphalt concrete type skid road surfaces have been used practically. In many of asphalt concrete type skid road surfaces, an asphalt mixture using limestone as a coarse aggregate is used to pave a road surface and the thus-paved surface is then ground for smoothing.
In using the resultant skid road surface, water is sprinkled over the road surface so as to give a uniform thickness of water layer throughout the road surface and in this wet state the skidding road surface is used for running of an automobile thereon. Thus, during vehicular running, the asphalt concrete pavement is kept soaked in water, so that the surface of the limestone exposed to the surface of the pavement is covered with the sprinkled water and the surface lime of the limestone is dissolved out with the water.
Further, the dust between the vehicular tires and the road surface causes wear of the surface limestone of the pavement.
Due to these matters, the limestone surface which was initially ground smooth becomes more and more uneven and the skid resistance increases with the lapse of time. According to the prior art, for maintaining a certain resistance value, grinding is repeated periodically or is performed upon increase of the skid resistance value, but these maintenance works require much labor and expenses.
It is the object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned conventional drawbacks of an asphalt concrete type skid road surface using an asphalt mixture and provide a pavement surface having a stable, low skid resistance value and not causing a secular change, as well as a method for constructing the same and an asphalt mixture suitable for the same.